Banter
by EmbracingRain
Summary: He even picked stupid fights if only to have her attention on him. It was pathetic, but it was true. So he caught up to her.


A/N: This is my first attempt at a _Sonny With a Chance_ story. I've never written for this fandom before, so people might be a bit out of character. I'm relying on you guys to help me out!

* * *

Banter  
A Story by RupertLover09

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper knew the reason Sonny Munroe and her cast of _So Random!_ goobers stayed late after filming on Fridays. He knew the reason why the froyo machine was mysteriously low on Monday mornings (Murphy, the weirdo security guard who had some sort of grudge against the male Randoms, always thought that somebody was drinking from the spout when he had his back turned). And he knew the reason why the littlest Random and the self-centered blond one were currently talking to Marshall Pike about some stupid skit (how could he _not_ see the two guys (Nick? Brady? Who cared?!) sneaking not-so-stealthily past his office window carrying an awkwardly large box?).

What Chad _didn't_ get was why Munroe was standing in front of him with that large, perky smile on her face despite the fact that he'd just told her all of this. If she knew that he knew about the Chuckle City Friday night movie marathons, then _why was she still standing there?_

"Alright," Sonny said, shrugging. "You caught on." She started walking down the hall, away from Marshall's window now that her two friends had successfully gotten the box to the _So Random!_ prop room.

Despite himself, Chad found himself following her. He was…intrigued. Sonny Munroe admitting that he, Chad Dylan Cooper, was right? Something wasn't right with this picture.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her around. "You're admitting that I'm right?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Uh…yeah. I am."

Chad blinked at her but kept his hand on her shoulder. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered that the t-shirt she was wearing was ridiculously soft. "You, Sonny Munroe, Queen Random, are admitting that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, America's heartthrob, am…right?"

Her smirk turned into a frown and she shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Yeah, Cooper, I am. So what?" With that, she turned on her heel, brunette ponytail nearly whipping him across his face, and started to walk away again. Chad knew that she was trying to signal the end of their conversation, but he couldn't help himself. With Sonny, he found himself constantly drawn into conversations. He even picked stupid fights if only to have her attention on him. It was pathetic, but it was true.

So he caught up to her.

"It just doesn't seem…plausible."

"Really, Chad?" she asked tiredly. _"Really?"_

Chad smirked. She was using his own lines against him. That was good. It meant he was getting to her.

"Really, Sonny."

They kept walking in silence, and he wondered vaguely where they were going but didn't voice the question. Instead, he wondered why she wasn't replying to him. It wasn't like her. Maybe she really didn't want to talk to him…

"Aren't you gonna ask why?" Chad asked.

"Nope."

"Well, now I _have_ to tell you," he declared. "See, it's not plausible because you never admit I'm right. And that's because you have this thing where you always have to be right. So therefore, it's entirely implausible that you would say I'm right."

He heard Sonny sigh as they rounded another corner. "Well, I _did_, Chad. Get over it."

"What?…I don't…You said…It's not," Chad spluttered. He pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You're trying to trick me!"

Sonny stopped walking and stared at him. "Into _what?_" she asked. "You're right, okay? Every other Friday night, the others and I hang out here after hours, watch some movies, and eat frozen yogurt. _Whoop-ee._" She waved her hands sarcastically

Chad looked at her, completely taken aback. "You're grumpy today," he told her.

"Yeah, well, you would be too if you had to hear the Tawni Town theme song six times in one day," Sonny grumbled.

"The _what_ theme song?"

"Tawni Town," Sonny said. "It's Tawni's imaginary world or something. It's all about Tawni in Tawni Town."

"Yeah, I gathered that from the name," Chad said. "Let me get this right. Your blond friend has an imaginary town?"

Sonny shrugged. "Yes."

"And it has a _theme song_?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do I have to sing it to you in order for you to believe it?"

Chad grinned. "Yes!"

"What? I wasn't serious, Chad!"

"Well, I said yes, so now you have to do it. Or are you…chicken?" He would've bawked at her, but he had the feeling she would only mock him if he did. After all, she was an expert…bawker. He'd experienced that before the musical chairs incident. Luckily, he still managed to provoke her without the chicken noises.

"I am not chicken, Chad Dylan Cooper!" she exploded, her face flushing a nice shade of red he hadn't seen on her since the thing with her fake fan.

"I don't hear you singing," he teased, folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine!" Sonny cleared her throat, but before she could get out more than, "Tawni Town, it's a heck of a town!" there was a loud clutter of high heels clacking against the floor and Tawni Hart sped around the corner, eyes wide. Chad ducked the nail file that she was wielding.

"I heard the Tawni Town theme song!" she exclaimed, looking around wildly before her eyes landed on Sonny. "Marshall just said no to it again, but I _heard the song!_ Was he bluffing, Sonny? Please tell me he was bluffing!"

Chad was holding back laughter and he could tell Sonny was, too: the amusement was shining in her brown eyes. For one brief second, their eyes met and Sonny smiled at him before looking back at her cast mate.

"Sorry, Tawn. That was me."

"Why were _you_ singing the Tawni Town theme song?"

Chad found himself the victim of Sonny's pointed finger. He gawked at her as Tawni whirled around to look at him and then turned back to Sonny. Nobody had accused him of anything in years!

"Why did Chad Dylan _Pooper_ want to hear my song?! He's not allowed in Tawni Town!"

Chad snorted. "Chad Dylan Pooper? Oh, yeah. Like I haven't heard _that_ one before." He hadn't actually. Not that Sonny's Randomites needed to know that.

"He's not coming tonight, is he, Sonny?" the blond girl asked, seizing Sonny by the upper arms.

"Well, I-"

"_Sonny!_" Tawni whined, setting the brunette free. "Don't invite him! He doesn't belong in our group! He's a drama snob!"

Sonny sighed and shook her head before a reassuring smile planted itself on her face. "Don't worry about it, Tawni. Why don't you go help Grady and Nico set up?" She shooed the blond away. "Go on."

"Fine," Tawni spat. "But I'm watching him." She sauntered off, singing to herself, "Tawni Town, it's a heck of a town! If you're pretty enough, come on down! I said, 'If you're…'" The rest of the song disappeared as Tawni did, and Chad turned to look at Sonny, a questioning look on his face.

"Is she…sane?"

Sonny thought about his question for a second as they continued walking. "More or less," she finally replied. "Of course sanity is all a matter of perspective…"

Chad smiled. He never smiled genuinely unless he was around this Wisconsin girl. Around Sonny, he was mostly just Chad. Mostly. The other amount, Chad Dylan Cooper tended to rear his egotistical head. He couldn't help smiling, though. She was funny!

_Funny, funny, little Sonny._

"Do you want to come tonight?" Sonny was asking him. "Grady and Nico won't mind _too_ much, and Zora's not allowed to be here after hours really. It'll just be me, Tawni, and the boys."

"I don't know," Chad said. "Spending my Friday night around the founder of Tawni Town? Not exactly my idea of fun. My cast probably has plans anyway."

"Chad."

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Your cast never hangs out outside of work. And I know for a fact that you're not doing anything," the comedienne replied.

"There's no way you cold possibly know that," Chad shot back. "You're not stalking me are you?"

Sonny scoffed and elbowed him in the side. "Please. Whenever you have plans, you're usually all over the studio telling those of us who could really care less. Today wasn't one of those days." The pair had come to stop outside of Sonny's dressing room. "You, Chad Dylan Cooper, don't have plans tonight."

"And Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do movie night and froyo." The words slipped out before he knew what he was saying. And then they were out there, hanging awkwardly in the air and making Sonny's smile falter and fall into a frown. He wanted to take those ten words back or for somebody to call, "Cut!" But he couldn't, and this wasn't a scene from _Mackenzie Falls._

Even as Sonny ground out a strangled-sounding, "Fine!" and threw open the door to her dressing room, Chad was wracking his mind for something to say.

"But!" he tossed out and Sonny froze, her back still turned to him. "Well…_I_ might."

Sonny turned around with a sound of exasperation, throwing her hands into the air. "You _are_ Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Chad shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Most of the time, yeah. A lot of the time, though, I'm just Chad. Like when I get to hang out with the Queen Random." He grinned at her and she looked faintly amused. "And I like frozen yogurt and movies. What time should I be here?"

Sonny studied him for a moment before responding. "Forty-five minutes. Meet me at this door."

"'Kay. Do you want flowers or candy?"

"It's not a date, Chad," Sonny said, smiling slightly.

"That's not what I'm gonna write in my blog later tonight," he joked, winking at her as he walked away.

A movie night with the cast of Chuckle City?

…If he lived through this, he would ask Sonny Munroe, Queen Random, out on a real date.

…

…

Someday.

* * *

So how was it? Was it good? Was it terrible? Let me know in a review! I love hearing from all of my readers, and your thoughts encourage me to become a better writer. :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
